big_dealfandomcom-20200214-history
FruityTales
FruityTales is a children's animated series created by Big Deal featuring anthropomorphic food in stories conveying moral themes based on Christianity. History The show was created by Philippe Vischer and Mark Nawrocki when they wanted to create a series of videos teaching children about stories and lessons from the Bible, while making it fun and entertaining. Philippe originally started out in 1990 when he wanted to use candy bars as a basis. However, his wife obejected the idea, as she thinks it's a bad influnce on kids. So he drew a banana and thought that was the best choice, fruits. He chose these objects as he said they were easy to animate as compared to characters with limbs, clothes, or hair because of the limitations on 3D graphics during the early 90s'. Philippe then joined with Mark Nawrocki, who they both did puppet shows in Bible college. Philippe did one on "The Princess and the Artichoke", but telling it from the artichoke’s perspective, but never made it as a puppet show. Ultimately, the sketches Philippe drew became the basis for FruityTales. The name itself came from Mark Nawrocki, as he felt it was a good title as it was about fruits telling stories. While Mulan is considered the first animation film to use computer imagery for film, FruityTales is the fourth video series using that type of animation prior to the film's release. The series started with only either one or two episode(s) per year, until the company grew and produced three videos per year as of 2014. In 2016, no new episodes of the series were produced, likely due to Big Deal being too busy making the Netflix series. According to Philippe in a recent podcast, Netflix will release 11 minute shorts exclusively along with new redesigns of the original cast. Not much is said about them, though Philippe says that they have colored iris', similar to the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and their mouths are more dynamic. He also says that Archibald‘s hair looks swirly. Episodes Season 1 # Where's Ghost When I'm F-Fear? # Ghost Wants Me to Big Them!?! # Are You My Cousin? # Lawrence, Aiden and James # Doug and the Giant Lemon # The Action Figure That Saved Christmas # Very Serious Songs! # Boy-Harry! and the Alien from Another Planet! # John And The Big Wall! # Madame Green Tomato # The End of Seriousness? # Boy-Harry and the Rumor Flower Season 2 # King Jason And The Pony # Esther.. The Gal Who Became Queen # Lyle the Battle Pirates # The Ultimate Serious Song Countdown # The Fruitcake Of Christmas # The Wonderful World Of Musical! # The Ballad Of Little Moe # An Easter Caroling # A Snail's Tale # Pumpkins Of The Opera # Doc and the Great Pizza War # Minnesota Peel And The Search For Samson's Toothbrush # God Of The Tomatoes Season 3 # Sherlock Holes and the Golden Ruler # BoyHarry and the Bad Tomato # Oscar: Vegetables Warrior # Joe And The Small Enter # The Beautiful Land Of Pass # Tom Cider And Hucklebanana Finn’s Small River Jump # Arc And The Disgusting Promise # Minnesota Banana And The Search For Noah's Raincoat # Saint Patrick A Story Of Joyful Giving # Elmo: The Little Monster That Woodn't # Sleeping Benny: A Girl After Ghost's Own Heart Season 4 # It's Not A Meaningful Life # Twas The Midnight Before Easter # Princess Cherry And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places # The Little Drummer Bro # Robin Good And His Not So Merry Women # The Sussiless Princess Ghost's Little Girl # The League Of Incredible Fruits # The Little Home That Stood # MacHarry and the Stinky Chocolate Battle # Merry Harry and the Theater of Christmas Season 5 # Fruities in Space: The Final Fruitier # Guava Night Fever # Beauty and the Meats # Orange's Ark Feature Films # Marlin: A FruityTales Movie # The Legos Who Don't Do Anything: A FruityTales Movie Computer Games # Minnesota Peel and the Cracker Gorillas # FruityTales: The Mystery of Fruit Island # Marlin: A FruityTales Game # FruityTales: Fruit Carnival # FruityTales' Creativity City # FruityTales: Dance, Dance, Dance! # FruityTales: Boy-Harry and the Bad Tomato Videogame Spinoffs # 3-2-1 Robots! # Boy-Harry: The Cartoon Adventures # FruityTales in the House # FruityTales in the City Appisodes # 3 Builders # Royalty With A Fondness of Bath Toys # A Warrior's Tale # A Walled Situation Compilations # If I Sang A Serious Song # Lessons From The Vacuum Cleaner # Lessons From The Vacuum Cleaner 2 # Lessons From The Vacuum Cleaner 3 # Ghost Made You Special # Ghost Loves You Very Much # Harry Learns To Listen # Rob Lends A Helping Hand # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too! # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 2 # Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too 3 # Lettuce Love One Another # Serious Little Thing Called Love # Happy Together! # FruityTales: Live! Sing Yourself Serious # Heroes of the Bible - Lions, Shepherds & Queens, Oh My! # Heroes of the Bible - Stand Up, Stand Tall, Stand Strong # Heroes of the Bible - A Baby, A Quest and the Wild, Wild West # Heroes of the Bible - A Selfish King, A Big Fish and a Great Pizza War # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Do the Mee Shee # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Dance of the Banana # FruityTales Sing Alongs: I Love My Tongue # FruityTales Sing Alongs: I Can Be Your Bro # FruityTales Sing Alongs: The Little Cat Song # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Bubble Rap # FruityTales Sing Alongs: A Mess Down in Philadelphia # FruityTales Sing Alongs: Bellybutton # FruityTales Sing Alongs: The Song of the Chipmunks # Newsboyz in the Sink - Sing Yourself Serious! # FruityTales: Growing Generous Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Patient Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Faithful Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Kindhearted Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Courageous Kids! # FruityTales: Growing Confident Kids! # All the Shows Vol. 1 - 1993-1999 # All the Shows Vol. 2 - 2000-2005 # All the Shows Vol. 3 - 2005-2010 # All the Shows Vol. 4 - 2010-2013 CD's # FruityTunes # FruityTunes 2 # FruityTunes: A Queen, A King and a Very Blue Green Tomato! # FruityTunes 4 # F 5: A Kind Girl, A Harmonic Boy and a Misfit River-Rambler # A Very Fruity Christmas # And Now It's Time for Serious Songs with Harry # Christian Hit Music # Newsboyz in the Sink # FruityTales Greatest Hits # Here I Am to Worship # Hosanna! Today's Top Worship Songs for Kids # 25 Favorite Serious Songs! # Songs for a Princess # Boy-Harry The Soundtrack # Marlin: A FruityTales Movie Soundtrack # The Incredible Singing Christmas Tree # The Legos Who Don't Do Anything: A FruityTales Movie Soundtrack # FruityRocks! # FruityTales Worship Songs # Rob and Harry Sing the 70's # Ron and Harry Sing the 80's # Rob and Harry Go Country # Ghost Made You Special! # Ghost Loves You Very Much! # Sweetbean's Songs for Girls # 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # More 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # Even MORE 25 Favorite Very FruityTunes # 75 Favorite Very Fruity Tunes! # 25 Favorite Sunday School Songs # 25 Favorite Christmas Songs # 25 Favorite Lullaby Songs # 25 Favorite Action Songs # 25 Favorite Toddler Songs # 25 Favorite Travel-Time Songs # 25 Favorite Bible Songs # Storytime with Rob and Harry - Volume 1 # Storytime with Rob and Harry - Volume 2 # All the Songs: Volume One Category:FruityTales